1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of vehicle body structures, and in particular to vehicles with readily replaceable modules according to a plurality of designs and functions.
2. Prior Art
Vehicles are currently sold in which a single engine and frame can be embodied with any one of a number of optional body structures as determined by a purchaser's order. A given make and model of automobile, for example, is offered with any of various body parts that can be selected according to the puchaser's option. Among the options are a station wagon or coupe, two or four doors, hatchback or sedan back, and the like. Some styles are available in which the seller adds design elements tending to make the automobile more recognizable for a given style or character, e.g., a racier version of a basic car, or a heavier duty version, etc. Although such vehicles give the user a wide initial choice of vehicle product, and allow the manufacturer a certain standardization by employing some of the same underlying vehicle structures for all the models, these vehicles are not adapted to allow the ultimate purchaser to readily change body styles, functional modules or the like once the automobile has been built. The optional design or functional parts of automobiles on sale are so intimately and permanently attached to the vehicle that any attempt to change options after the fact amounts to remanufacturing the vehicle. Typically such changes require cutting and welding, replacement of incidental parts of the basic vehicle and the like.
In connection with trucks, flat bed trucks having a cab and a bare frame are sold to specialty manufacturers that outfit trucks for a certain trade or function. The various types of specialty trucks, all of which have the same frame and cab elements, may be outfitted according to a number of optional particulars. For example, a plummer may require a truck having externally-accessible tool storage, internal part storage and means for holding pipes. A painter may require a ladder receptacle. A truck for an automobile service station may be arranged as a pickup truck or a tow truck. Nevertheless, whether the vehicle is manufactured by the original automobile company or by a specialty customizing company, in each case the manufactured vehicle is a permanently-manufactured one, and not one in which the functional or design elements can be readily changed thereafter.
Known vehicles are characterized by replaced or installed elements that are relatively permanently attached with permanent alteration to the basic vehicle by means of cutting and welding, extensive use of bolts, rivets and other relatively permanent fasteners and the like.
The present invention concerns making the functional and design elements of vehicles removable and replaceable by means of readily interchangeable modules that can be attached to functionally different core vehicles. The invention has modules removable and replaceable as easily as one might remove or replace rear seats in a removable-seat passenger van ot the winter hard top on a T-top or convertible-top car. Regularly spaced fasteners including positioning and connecting elements are provided on core vehicles and define a pattern adapted to receive any of a plurality of interchangeable body and chassis modules, each fittable to the pattern of fasteners. The modules can include alternative design elements or alternative functional elements or both.